She's Not You
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Nick and Sara have a drunken heart to heart but does Nick actually mean what he says? And will their relationship blossom? x


She's Not You

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own CSI or any of the characters.

N/A: This story is set about season 10 but Grissom never left and neither did Sara. The bad thing is that sadly they are still in a relationship but not married and Nick has gone and got himself a girlfriend too, but this oneshot is very much Snickers! I hope you like it!

"Go on guys, order whatever you want, it's on me," Ecklie announced as the graveyard shift filed into a local bar.

"Seriously?" questioned Warrick.

"Warrick, don't make him change his mind. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Catherine chuckled.

"Right so who wants what?" Greg asked.

"Nick and I will have a beer," Warrick started. "Catherine?"

"Go on then, I'll have one too," she smiled.

"Right so it's 4 beers including me and a rum and coke for Grissom. What about you Sara?" Greg asked.

"I'm fine, just a glass of water for me," Sara smiled.

"Sara, have a drink," Nick insisted.

"I'm not much in the mood right now, but maybe I'll have one later," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. So it's 4 beers, a rum and coke and a glass of water, please," Greg smiled to the barmaid. "Wait, is that it?"

"I think so. Ecklie are you having anything?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm going. Have fun," he said as he started walked away.

"Thanks again," Warrick shouted after him.

"Don't go to mad," Ecklie said to Grissom as he handed him his credit card.

"We won't," Grissom said.

"Here are your drinks," the barmaid said. "Enjoy."

"Oh, we will," Warrick smiled.

Everyone took their drink, found a table in the corner and sat down.

"Here's to us!" Catherine announced.

"Cheers!" smiled Nick.

"Cheers!" the others shouted and then took a sip of their drink.

The team sighed and leaned back in their chairs. Getting to go out was very rare for all of them, so after solving a huge case and pulling yet another double shift, making it the evening, they decided they needed a bit of a break. And where else can you get a break from being a CSI?

The only problem was the fact that they didn't go out, that they never had time to. As soon as the alcohol hit their lips it started taking effect.

"So let me guess, he dances when he's drunk?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Hell yeah," Warrick raised his eyebrows.

"Does he get drunk often?" Sara smiled.

"Well seen as we never go out that often it's kinda hard to say," Warrick started. "But I'll be honest, out of the two of us Nick is always drunk first."

Warrick, Sara and Catherine stared at Nick as he tried to perfect his 'iconic' dance moves, and chat up Greg.

"Aww, look at him, flirting with Greg," Sara smiled from the other side of the room.

"You're just jealous," Catherine chuckled.

"Yeah, I so am. It's such a shame I'm with Grissom," Sara smirked.

"I have to admit, I'm with Sara on this one. They kinda do look good together," Warrick smiled.

"Where is Grissom anyway?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, I think he went home ages ago," Sara explained. "Typical Grissom."

With that, Nick shuffled over to them with a new bottle of beer in his hands.

"Evening," Nick slurred.

"You having fun there Nicky?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I am," he stumbled.

Sara had to bite her lips so she didn't burst out laughing at Nick's stupidity. She knew the release that alcohol gives you so was glad Nick was allowing himself to experience that. Being a CSI was very stressful and unpredictable, Sara was happy to see Nick in a different light.

"What's he doing now?" Sara asked as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Trying to climb up on a table," Warrick chuckled.

Sara sighed. "I'll get him down then."

"Oh leave him there," Catherine shouted over the music as Sara walked over to Nick.

"C'mon Nick, don't you think you've had enough?" Sara asked as she stared up at Nick.

"Nope," he smiled.

"Get down," Sara said firmly.

"I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger," Nick started singing along with the music.

"Nick, get down," Sara demanded again.

"Spoil sport," Nick sulked as he sat down on the table and then 'gracefully' jumped down.

"You know, you're acting like a spoilt little kid right now?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"And you're just boring," Nick smirked.

"Right, let's get you home," Sara said as she grabbed Nick by the arm and tried to make him move.

"If you're sure," Warrick smiled as he and Catherine made their way through the crowd.

"Yes. I'm tired so I'm gonna go home anyway, I can drop him off," Sara said.

"We'll see you later then," Catherine shouted as Sara half dragged Nick to the door.

"Stand up Nick," Sara demanded as she rummaged for her car keys in her handbag.

Nick sulked.

"Get in. Watch your head," Sara said as she found her keys and unlocked the car.

Sara ran round to the drivers seat as she watched Nick stagger in out the corner of her eye. She started to wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked as she closed the drivers side door and looked at Nick who looked as though he was about to throw up. "If you're gonna be sick, open the door."

"No, I'm good," Nick sighed.

"Good," Sara smiled.

Sara started up her car, drove out the car park and on to the main road. Nick and Sara sat in silence, neither one of them interested in small talk, mostly because Nick was struggling to make any sense.

"You do realise you're gonna have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow?" Sara asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "I can feel it coming now."

"Oh poor you," Sara smirked.

"Shut up," Nick groaned as he held his head in his hands.

Moments later, Sara pulled up outside Nick's apartment.

"We're here," Sara announced. "You getting out now?"

"Be cool, Sar," Nick said as he looked up at Sara with almost puppy dog eyes. "Be cool."

"Shut up and get out Nick," Sara chuckled. "No, actually, stay. And you can ramble on and on and I'll finally have something fascinating to tell your girlfriend."

"Janet's amazing. I love how she gets what we do, you know? I love that she's pretty, funny, smart and has a great personality. But you know what's wrong with her?" Nick asked as his words were starting to get slurred more and more.

"That she's dating a idiot?" Sara smirked.

"No. The only thing that's wrong with her is that she's not you," Nick said as he stared straight into Sara's eyes.

"What?"

"If she was you, or if I was Grissom, I'd believe in the possibility of anything," Nick started.

"I have no idea what your…"

"I'd marry you. I really would. I'd quit and get a desk job, work 9 to 5. I'd hit 60, lose my hair, lose my mind, live in a tiny one bedroom apartment 'cause our kids moved out. Our kids Sar, with their gap between their teeth and your big hazel eyes," Nick said as he started to caress Sara cheek with his thumb. "And I'd wake up every day and wonder if my luck would ever run out. If I was Grissom."

Nick leaned in and kissed Sara on the cheek. Sara closed her eyes but to her surprise she didn't flinch. She sat back in her seat lost for words. Nick was drunk, but she could see it in his eyes that he meant every word. Sara started to wonder if she felt the same.

"Nicky, I…," Sara started but stopped when she saw the colour start to drain from Nick's face. "Nick?"

"I'm gonna be sick," he said as he swung the door open and emptied his stomach onto the pavement.

"That's nice Nick," she rolled her eyes and said the next part in her head. "Way to spoil a moment."

Sara climbed out the car and walked round to see if Nick was okay. Once he'd stop throwing up, she wrapped an arm round him and walked with him to his house. Sara nearly didn't make it, but as soon as she was in Nick's bedroom she flopped him down on his bed.

"Sorry," Sara whispered as Nick shuffled around and tried to get comfy.

"Good night," he slurred before he fell asleep.

Sara sighed in relief, and then gazed round his bedroom. She smiled as she noticed it was a lot like hers; messy and only used when extremely necessary. Sara glanced down at Nick who was spread out like a starfish. She stared at him longingly for a moment. She envied his ability to fall asleep in any position. What Nick had said in the car began to float back into Sara's head, and as she watched him sleep she wondered why he'd not said something sooner.

"Oh Sara, if he had of said something you would still have been to blind," Sara thought as she mentally kicked herself.

Sara left Nick to sleep in peace. She walked back into the living room and she too began to feel sleepy far to quickly. She decided that it would be better for Nick if she'd stay. Sara opened a cupboard in such of a blanket and pillow. To her surprise she got it right the first time. She sat down and snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket and pillow which smelt just like Nick. Sara turned on the television and almost burst out laughing when the Discovery Channel was on. She sat and watched it for a while, it was definitely better than some of the forensic shows she watched. She slowly felt herself give in and fall asleep.

The next morning:

Sara woke up and rubbed her face. She could just about see her watch in the dim evening light.

"Half past 5, way to early," Sara groaned.

However, Sara could not fall back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She decided to get up and get a cup of coffee. She stood up and waddled round the room, feeling as she went. Sara eventually found the doorway to the kitchen. She flicked on the kettle and stood waiting for it to boil.

In Nick's room, he was just waking up. He opened one eye and lifted his head slightly to see the time but fell back in disbelief.

"God," Nick scuffed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Nick was rolling around in his bed, thinking about getting up, when he heard something coming from the kitchen. Nick jumped up, flung open his bedside table draw and pulled out his spare gun. He made it to the door and opened it softly. He then tiptoed across the hallway.

"I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger," Sara started singing under her breath.

"Don't move," Nick snapped as he span round the corner and stuck the gun in Sara face.

Sara flew her arms up in the air, dropping a cup in the process. "I was just making coffee."

"Sara," Nick sighed and put the gun down on the counter.

"Sorry," she shrugged her shoulders and out her arms down. "You scared me."

"Yeah well I thought you were breaking into my house," Nick explained as he reached for the dust pan and brush which were in a cupboard under the sink.

"No, I'll do that," Sara insisted.

"It's fine," Nick smiled up at her as he got down on his hands and knees.

"You want one?" Sara asked.

"Please," Nick smiled.

As Nick finished sweeping up the broken crockery Sara poured out 2 cups of coffee and added milk and sugar. When Nick stood up Sara past him the cup of freshly made coffee.

"Thanks," Nick said.

They sat down at the dining table and took slow sips of their coffees. Sara was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Nick what he remember about the night before and Nick was trying to block out the aching in his head.

"Nick, can I ask you something?" Sara asked slowly.

"Sure Sar," Nick smiled.

"What do you remember about last night?" she asked.

"You make it sound wrong," Nick smirked. "You mean do I remember what I said to you in the car? And yes, I do. I meant every word."

Sara nodded and drank more of her coffee. "Um, I guess I should get going, we've still gotta work again tonight. And you have to get rid of your hangover," she smiled.

"You don't have to," Nick said.

"I know but I probably should," Sara sighed as she stood up, put he cup down in the sink and went back into the living room to get her stuff together.

Nick followed her and smiled when she walked towards the door.

"Well thank you for your hospitality," Sara smiled back.

"You're welcome, I think," he chuckled.

"By the way," Sara started as they stood a little awkwardly. "What you said in the car was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Nick smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, he could feel his cheeks turning pink.

"It's now or never," Sara thought. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed Nick on the lips, then left, slamming the door behind her.

Thank you for reading. Sorry this may be long again but I just love writing Snickers stories so I can't help it. Review please.


End file.
